Counter Attack
by WithoutWingsX
Summary: Royai. Welcome to the lives of Fullmetal Alchemist. This is a collection of wild and wacky one-shots that I have dreamed up. So if you want a good laugh, or just like Roy and Riza, then this is a great story for you. Finally completed, and ending it off with a bang as well as a few tears! Thanks to all my supporters and those who haven't read this, check it out!
1. This Time

**This is a wonderful collection of one-shots that I have dreamed up. Do not be scared, they aren't that bad. **

* * *

This Time

This time, I will get it right. He had told himself that over and over again. Yet why wasn't it sinking in?

This time, I will tell her. He had convinced himself time and time again it wasn't the right moment, but would it ever be?

This time, I will allow myself to be happy. But how could he, he was a murderer?

This time, they will understand. But nobody can understand his feelings, right?

This time, will be the last. The last time he hid from this, but how can he face it head on?

This time, I will do it. And this time, will be the last time he ever has to do it.

This time. Two words that everything he needs are contained in. This time, it will be different. This time, I will act like they are people too. This time I will repent for my sins.

She had taken his head in her hands. "This time," she whispered, "You won't have to do it alone." And ever since those words escaped from her lips, he had been in love.

She was strong willed and strong spirited. She was smart and beautiful, kind and loyal. She was practically his. Yet, it was never the time. It was never, never his time.

But right this second, it could be. Everything was right as she threw her arms around his and he twirled her around. "Furher," she whispered in his ear and he grinned. He swept her off her feet again and spun her around in a circle.

"Riza," his voice asked, cautiously. Her face, flushed a light pink and her sparkling eyes framed by silky tendrils of blonde locks, was all he could see. "Riza," he asked more urgently and she looked up at him, the smile slowly widening.

"Yes," she said and leaned closer.

"Thank you," he murmured and she looked at him strangely.

"For wh…" he cut her off, capturing her lips with his own. And that was when the lit room seemed even brighter as Mustang's family, friends and allies whistled and cheered for the two lip-locked lovers.

* * *

**I made myself "Awwwww" with this one lol. Remember, 2 reviews= new chappy! So REVIEW FOOLS**


	2. Do the Damn Paperwork!

**HAHAHAHA! I am back. Propably thought you got rid of me... nope! You see, I have to say this is better than my last, but I will make y'all a deal. 2 reviews on a chapter= 1 more chapter. I literally have it typed up and ready, along with 8 more. So if I were you.. review. Just a smiley face will work, or a ! or evan a :P. So... DO IT! I might I say my favorite ones yet are 4-10, so I would review if I were you. That Rhymes!**

* * *

**Do the Damn Paperwork**

Her merciless eyes stared back at him. Roy narrowed his and tried not to blink. She did the same and leaned in closer.

"Do the paperwork Colonel," she said with the hint of a growl in her tone.

"Never," He said, trying to hide the quiver in his voice.

"Did you really just talk back to me?" She growled and Roy felt his knees weaken.

"I'm your superior," he said, trying to keep focused on her eyes.

"And I have a gun," She replied coolly and Roy felt his heartbeat quicken. Damn, he thought, she was right.

"I have flame alchemy," Roy argued, slowly inching away from her and the huge stack of paperwork.

"Which I showed you!" Riza argued and grabbed Roy's collar. "Now do your work!" She said and pulled him into his chair. He groaned and slowly began to write his name. R….o…y…..space…M…u…

Riza smacked the table with her fist. "DO THE DAMN PAPERWORK!" She yelled and he cowered in fear and began writing faster. Roy didn't miss the looks Havoc and Furey were exchanging. Their thoughts probably went along the lines of….

"Hey Havoc,"

"Yes Furey?"

"I'm a jerk, duh, but Mustang is a pansy,"

"I'm a nerd and yeah, he is such a doof,"

"Yeah, what a weirdo, duh"

"Yeah, duh-duh-duh, he'll never get a girlfriend"

"Yeah, cause he's a girl!"

Roy seethed. How dare they think those things about him!

"I am not a pansy!" Roy stood up and yelled, getting odd looks from his team. "I know what you're thinking!" He yelled and pointed at Furey and Havoc, who promptly scooted farther away from him. Riza took this as a sign to come up to Mustang and put her palm on his forehead.

"Oh no sir, you have a fever!" She exclaimed and grabbed his arm, dragging him to the medical wing. All Roy could think was this was a blessing from god. Now he not only got out of paperwork, but now beautiful nurses would be taking care of him. But this was not Hawkeye's plan, and she dropped Roy off at the Medical Wing, and then promptly returned with the dreaded paperwork in hand.

"I'm your nurse for today," she said and pushed him into a chair, placing the paperwork on his lab and handing him a pen. "Now get to work!" She said and Roy sighed, what a slave driver.

"I will if you wear a nurse outfit," Roy said and Hawkeye wacked him in the head with the butt of her gun.

"You want to repeat that?" She asked coldly and Roy shook his throbbing head no.

"NOW DO THE DAMN PAPERWORK!" Hawkeye screamed and for the first time in history, Roy Mustang got to work.

* * *

**You Likey? Then press the navy button below, or even just the "I love this author cause she is amazing" button... do they have that? They should.**


	3. Dreams

**This is a wonderful collection of one-shots that I have dreamed up. Do not be scared, they aren't that bad. **

* * *

Dreams

Disclaimer- Do I look japanese to you?

Standing on the roof, looking down at two dots, possibly people that may be talking, far below me. I wonder how many stories I am up, maybe 30 or 40. How did I get here. I have no clue, this is a definite disadvantage. I can't help but wish I was a bird, cause in all retrospect I am perfectly stranded. Literal initiation, the perfect mental torture. Just me and my messed up thoughts up here, alone. Who put me up here must either be dumb as a rock stupid or a genius. Because only someone with an intelligence like my own could ever possibly attempt this feat. The feat of leaving me to suffer alone with only my worrying as company. I wonder how I was placed here, magic, or maybe unconsciously dragged through an open window. I wonder what purpose this building holds. Maybe it's an office full of rushing employees, none aware of me and my thoughts high above them. Or a hotel, full of packing mothers and energetic kids, bouncing in place as they impatiently wait to get to the train station and drive back to where they belong. All un-knowing of the blonde high above them, the woman with the warm breeze blowing her hair into her face and her arms opened wide. I can't help but imagine myself as one of them, partaking in normal life. Maybe this is my subconscious attempt at suicide. But alas, the thought of the everlasting darkness that is death scares me too much. It has a hold on me, much like when fear paralyzes its prey. I am up here, all alone. What to do, die up here, a rotting corpse or take a leap of faith and hope for flight. All I know is I will not be found, my greatest fear, coming true.

So what if I take that leap of faith and jump, will I truly fly, or fall into the arms of the man I love like all films portray. Or will I continue to drop until I become a splatter on the pavement, just another stain on the sidewalk. Well, with nothing else to do I open my arms and welcome the breeze as I fall towards the ground….

"Riza," a voice murmurs, pushing my shoulder lightly. "Riza wakeup," I groan and roll away from the annoying voice, immediately falling through the air and onto something hard. I groan in pain and open my weary eyes. I am on the ground with my commanding officer standing above me, a smirk etched into his face. I piece it together, I must have fallen asleep and then rolled out of my chair. This is just fabulous, now Colonel will hold this over my head. Me, Riza Hawkeye, sleeping on the job!

"Is someone not sleeping well at night?" Mustang, the annoying bastard coos with mock sympathy. His evil eyes dance with mischief and glee as he eyes me, like I am his prey, fresh for the killing. A sad and dreadful tale of a poor defenseless girl, myself, being snatched and devoured by an evil onyx monster, aka Mustang. "Maybe you can't sleep because you wish it was me beside you," he continues, ignoring the fact that my eyes are blazing and ready to rip him limb from limb. This is definitely not the defenseless girl role I had 3 seconds ago, it has been replaced with the one and only Hawk's eye. I stand in less than a second and press the cool barrel of my gun to his annoying head.

"No, Colonel," I tell him calmly, "The reason I can't sleep is the dread of having to see you daily is eating me up from the inside," I spit and put the gun back in its rightful place on my hip. "Now, if you ever talk to me like that again, it best be about your resignation from the military." I coolly glare at the sweating man and walk to his desk. I point at the paperwork piled up there as I eye him distrustfully. "This better be done by the time I go home, or I might just be dragging your corpse behind me to feed to Black Hayate." With those final words I spin on my heel and start to walk out of the stuffy office, in great need of a boost of caffeine.

The last words I hear come from Havoc's annoying mouth. "Are mommy and daddy fighting?" He asks sweetly to Mustang and I can't help but respond.

"No," I say, poking my head in the doorway, "Mommy just kicked daddy's lazy ass." And with that my work is done for the day.

* * *

**If you do not review this, it means you have shunned the love of Royia. So I would review if you don't want the cold barrel of Riza's gun pressed to your forehead. Just a tip.**


	4. Havoc's Date

Havoc's Date

"Havoc you are so desperate," Breda joked, poking the man in his arm.

"Shut up!" The embarrassed military officer grumbled and swatted Breda's hand away.

"How about a friendly wager…" Falman spoke up, elbowing the two and glancing at an arguing Lieutenant and Colonel. "Let's say, Havoc, if you can get Mustang to ask Hawkeye out on a date for tonight, then the boys and I will get you a girlfriend by tomorrow. But if not…. You have to ask Furey out." The three glanced at the dark-haired man with huge rimmed glasses who was hunched over his computer, typing furiously.

Havoc scoffed. "Sure, I can easily do that!" Breda and Falman just looked at each other, with grins plastered on their faces.

….xXx…..

"So, Colonel, what do you say?" Havoc asked.

"No thanks," Mustang said coolly.

"And why not?" Havoc begged. Mustang looked at him and then glanced at the fast approaching first Lieutenant. As she passed, Mustang reached out and grabbed her by the waist, swinging her low and planting one on her lips. They stayed like that for a few minutes while Havoc just stared with his eyes wide and jaw drooping. Mustang then pulled her back up to her feet and spun her. The Lieutenant just smiled, gave him a knowing look and continued in her earlier direction.

"That's why," Mustang said, "I don't have to ask her, we already have it planned." Havoc stuttered as Mustang walked off, in fast pursuit of the Lieutenant. Havoc groaned and smacked his head, he had been obviously set up.

"FALMAN!" He yelled and ran at the usually quiet fellow. "You set me up! You knew they were dating, didn't you?" Falman and Breda looked at each other in confusion.

"Wait, what?" Breda asked. "We just though Mustang wouldn't do it… cause he wasn't stupid enough to get shot by her!" Falman and Breda once again exchanged looks. At that moment Mustang walked by, his left arm looped over the blonde lieutenant's shoulders. He stuck his tongue out at the three officers, smacked Hawkeye's butt and winked. She pulled her gun out and flipped his left arm behind his back, putting the barrel of the gun on Mustang's forehead.

"Or maybe he is just an idiot…" Breda said with wide eyes. Then Mustang magically pulled out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back and handed it to the gun wielding lieutenant. She smiled and put the gun back into its holster, taking the flowers in one hand and grabbing the Colonel's hand with her other.

"Or a genius!" Havoc exclaimed and the other two men nodded. Then Breda and Falman turned to look at Havoc.

"I think you have someone to ask out…" Breda said with a grin and Havoc smacked himself. Damn…..

* * *

**Poor Havoc, always picking on the desperate guy... lol. I really liked this one, personally it was A LOT of fun to write.. so RAWR (my way of saying R and R lol)**


	5. Burning Love Letters

Burning Love Letters

They wouldn't stop. Love letters, poems, envelopes left at her dorm door, everything! How her eyes sparkled, how she was beautiful every day, how she had the air about her that made him fall in love, all which was crap! This person, whoever he was, would sign the letters only with an A. "Just one date," the letters would all end with, and for a while Hawkeye tried to ignore them. But finally she broke and left her own letter for him, taped to her door. She had told the man to meet her at the park, and then she would go on the stupid date and he would have to stop sending her these annoying things! So here she was sitting across from the man who had annoyed her for the last month, sandwich in hand as he tried to make conversation.

She had expected something different. He was tall and lean, with wavy blonde hair and bright green eyes. He was around the same age as her, and had an air of cheerfulness about him. In other words, he was boring and annoying as hell.

His name was Andrew, and he was the owner of a bakery in town. Every day he would see her pass by, walking home from work. She knew the store he was talking about, sometimes she would go in there for a coffee and bagel. But she didn't remember seeing him, probably because the rare times she did so was early in the morning. They were seated at a picnic table next to a wall covered with roses and a few other benches were on the other side. It was nice out but no one else was present in their little area.

"So what do you like?" He asked nicely as he sipped his drink.

"Guns," Riza replied, stifling a yawn. He chuckled nervously.

"Any guys in your life?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I don't like men," she stated in an emotionless voice.

"Come on, there has to be one," he pushed and she sighed.

"My dog," she started but the annoying bastard interrupted her.

"So you like animals?" He asked and she just stared at him.

"No, I like Black Hayate. He is quiet, obeys my every command, and is never annoying." She took a sip from her refreshing tea. The man still looked nervous.

"Oh.." he said. At that moment she looked up and realized she was saved…. Finally.

Mustang strolled down the path towards them, unnoticed by the man across from her. Then he snapped his fingers and put a fake, but very good mock, hurt look on his face. The wall of roses that were a few yards away from the two burst into flames.

"Riza!" Mustang boomed and strolled up to the two. "What do you think you're doing?!" The look on the Andrew's face showed he knew who Mustang was, and was obviously frightened.

Riza did her best to look annoyed, and by now it was easily done, and let out a bored sigh. "Roy! What are _you _doing here? Can't you tell I am busy?" Roy let his face fall as he looked sadly at the ground.

"But I thought, I thought you were mine…. How could you do this to me!" He said in fake sorrow. To Andrew, this was probably very convincing though. Mustang snapped again and one of the benches exploded. "Why?" He yelled.

Riza looked up at him. "Did you really mean that… you really want me to be yours?" she asked, her eyes shining with mock love.

Roy gasped. "Of course!" He whipped out something from behind his back. In his gloved hands was a bouquet of burnt and charred roses. "I got you flowers!"

Riza started to sob then got up and threw her arms around Mustang. She took the bouquet from his hands and stepped back. "I love them!" she declared and glanced at Andrew, he looked shocked, scared, and a little bit envious. Why wasn't he running away yet? Mustang looked at her and winked. Then out of nowhere Ed came running up the hill, a sword in his hand.

"Mustang!" He yelled, shooting daggers at Roy, "Give me back the flowers! They were for Winry!" Riza grinned and pulled out her gun.

"I don't think so!" She yelled and fired a few rounds above Edward's head.

"They are mine FULLMETAL…. MINE!" She shrieked and aimed at him again as Ed ducked and tried to avoid the bullets. Riza was betting that Andrew had soiled his pants, but on further notice, he was still sitting there. Time to take this to another level.

Riza looked at Roy, then glanced back at Andrew. Roy got the message and blew up another bench, storming up to the blonde baker.

"Who are you to try and seduce the Flame Alchemist and Furher's girl?" He boomed and Andrew shrunk in his seat.

"Sorry," he squeaked and Riza decided he wasn't running fast enough. She pointed her gun at Andrew who put his palm in the air.

"You almost ruined the best thing in the world!" She yelled, and grabbed Mustangs hand, holding it tightly. "You must be punished!" She declared and Andrew let out a girlish scream before fleeing in the direction he had come. Once he was out of sight, she burst out laughing, along with Fullmetal and Roy.

"I gotta go, Winry's making apple pie!" Ed said and ran off, leaving Roy and Riza alone near the ashes of tables and a burnt wall.

"You owe me," Mustang smirked and Riza groaned.

"What do you want?" She asked and he looked down at her.

"A date!" He declared and Riza smirked, grabbing his hand in her own.

"I do know this wonderful little bakery, not far from here…"

* * *

**Longest one yet! And I thought of this when I was taking a bath lol. So I had to hurry to get out and type it up before I forgot. I always get the best ideas in the middle of the night or in the car... when I don't have access to a computer... :( THATS WHY I HAVE A NOTEBOOK :D So RawR please ((R and R)) or I will shunn you :P**


	6. The Affect Of Alcohol

The Affect of Alcohol

The two stumbled home, using each other as stabilizing units. That proved to be a bad idea, for they fell into a muddy puddle on the side of the sidewalk.

"Never again!" Riza and Mustang groaned in unison.

Earlier.

"Just one drink!" Mustang hollered.

"Yah, come on Riza, live a little." Havoc inserted and Hawkeye smacked her head.

"Why the hell not?" She said, throwing her morals out the window, and took the shot, downing it in a second and smacking the shot glass onto the table with a thud. The men let out cheers and Roy smirked at the blonde lieutenant.

"How about a friendly drinking contest?" Roy said with a teasing look in his eyes.

"You're on!" Riza said, already feeling the warmth flooding through her, and waved the bartender over. "Some straight Whiskey shots please," she said sweetly and soon they were facing each other, shots in hand.

"One, two three!" They said in unison and downed the glasses. After that, it was all a blur. Riza won, and Mustang passed out for an hour or too. While he was busy sleeping, Riza was downing glass after merciful glass. To the point that Havoc even told her it would be a good idea to stop, but he stayed silent after she shot a bullet straight over his head. Either alcohol didn't affect her aim, or she meant to hit him and missed. Havoc really didn't want to find out which.

Roy finally woke up, a little more sober than all his comrades, and was surprised to see what awaited him. Riza, usually the opposite of reckless, was up on a table sing off-key a rendition of 100 bottles of beer, which ended after the first verse with "I drank them all!" Havoc, obviously past the point of tipsy, was belly dancing with a loopy eyed Furey. Falman and Breda were playing cards and Mustang swore he saw someone's house key in the ante. The tipsy Fame Alchemist stood up and looked around wildly as his head spun. Seeing the back of what could possibly be a cute blonde woman at the bar, he clumsily strolled up and slid in next to her.

"Hey there pretty lady," he slurred, putting his arm over the blonde's shoulder and the woman turned to face him.

"What the hell! I am not a damn woman!" The girl screeched and pushed his arm away! Then Mustang realized he recognized that voice.

"Fullmetal?" He stumbled over his words and tilted his head. Ed nodded.

"Yes, now get away from me you pervert!" He said, smacking Colonel Mustang over the head with one of the nearby barstools.

"What a feisty lady!" A man at the bar exclaimed and Ed growled.

"Yep, she is!" Mustang agreed, laughing.

"Come on Al, we're going!" He huffed and dragged his brother, who was sitting next to him with his blonde hair in a stubby ponytail, out of the bar. "I will be back for revenge!" He called out to Roy. Mustang just tiled his head and winked at the furious man. Then a crashing noise alerted him to the table where the Lieutenant had finally stopped singing.

"Will you please marry me?" Havoc slurred, kneeling on one knee in front a broken barstool, proposing to….. Riza?! The woman in question shook her head and jumped off the table she was currently standing on.

"NO!" She yelled and fired a few rounds a hairs breath away from Havoc. The proposing man let out a lady like shriek and hid behind a wobbling Furey. Mustang just looked at the scene in front of him, and then grabbed a glass of something off a table near him and downed it in one gulp.

The evening ended with Riza and Roy dancing to western music and then they tripped over a stool. Fullmetal had stormed back in and punched Roy in the face soon after and then Riza accidentally shot Al in the arm. Luckily for them, Al now knew healing alchemy so it wasn't that bad. Havoc and Furey ended up going into a dress shop and coming back wearing poodle skirts and pink blouses, then being chased down by the owner for quote "stealing". Breda and Falman lost all they had to each other, then getting in a fist fight which ended with Breda sitting on Falman and then them hugging and trading loot. Fullmetal got wasted and tried to dance with his brother, who knocked the shorter Elric out and dragged him home. Soon everyone was gone except for Roy and Riza, hence the walking home and falling into a puddle. After that, all that was known was the next day, Friday, everyone showed up late to work in sunglasses and Riza ended up shooting a lot of people… who quote "annoyed her to the point of destruction".

"NEVER AGAIN!" The team said that day, but they all knew they were lying through their teeth.

* * *

**So I kinda wanted to try my hand at this. I don't exactly have experience with drunk people so I went off what I imagined. So RawR please! Or I will spike your drink and video tape you doing cRaZy stuff lol!**


	7. Sleepover

Sleepover

Riza stalked over to where Mustang was crouching underneath her bed.

"Seriously!" She groaned and dragged the shaking man out by his ear. She then pulled out one of her guns and shot a few rounds into her closet door. Havoc and Breda came rolling out, muttering curses. Then Riza walked over to her dresser and pulled it out from the wall, exposing a cowering Furey. She thought for a second and then aimed her gun at the mass of pillows on her bed. Falman slithered out with a guilty expression.

"Living room… now!" She yelled and the men obliged.

Staring at the 5 guys sitting on her couch she narrowed her big brown eyes. "What were you doing in my house?" she asked and Furey raised his hand cautiously.

She looked at him and he stuttered. "Um… Mustang said that we should have a sleepover, but your house is the only one that wasn't messy…" he said and Hawkeye smacked herself in the head.

"A sleepover?! What are we… 12?" Mustang looked down at his feet sheepishly.

"Well, I never really had sleepovers so I though why not start now.." Riza felt the urge to either shoot him or feed him to Black Hayate.

"And you thought I wouldn't notice the fact that my door was open and Black Hayate wasn't in his cage?" She asked and the men looked at their knees.

"Umm.. yes?" Mustang said and Riza sighed.

"One condition. You all need to be in bed by 12 and you can only have the living room!" She said sternly and then backtracked. Since when was she a mother….

"Thanks mommy!" The boys said happily, all expect for Mustang who felt the urge to walk up and put his arm around the blonde lieutenant.

"See boys, daddy told you it would work!" He said cockily and Riza smacked him in the nose.

"Shut up, I am going to read… in MY room so don't be too loud." The boys all nodded and she sighed. "Come Hayate," she directed and dog bounded after her. She shut her door and changed into a pair of shorts and her black turtleneck. She put her hair down and pulled out her book, then started reading, but for some reason she couldn't concentrate. She heard laughter coming from the living room and finally she gave in and went into what the boys were up to. They had a stack of pictures and were looking over them. Wait a second… pictures of her?

"And this was before I went to join the military, see the goofy face!" Mustang joked and Riza smiled, still shrouded by the shadow from her door.

"Wow, Hawkeye looked the same back then, still her pretty self!" Furey complimented and Mustang nodded.

"Yep, still pretty," He said and Riza felt a blush creeping up her neck. She cleared her throat and the men turned to look where she was standing.

"If I remember correctly, we had to retake the picture a bunch of times because you wouldn't shut your trap," Riza joked and Mustang smiled.

"Yep, we had to get 3 different people to take them because the others would get impatient." Mustang scooted over and patted the ground next to him. Riza let a smile caress her face as she strolled over and sat down, resting her head on Mustangs shoulder.

The night went by fast, from going through all the pictures, to manhunt in the dark, to ding-dong ditching all of Riza's neighbors. When all was said and done, Riza was stretched out on her bed with Mustang next to her, Hayate at their feet and Furey curled up between the dog and backboard. Falman was on the floor and Havoc next to him. Breda took the couch, but they could hear his snores all the way from the living room. And Riza, Riza had never felt more loved and safe.

"Night guys," she whispered and was met with a chorus of "goodnight mommy".

* * *

**Does anyone else feel like Riza is the quote "mommy" of the group. She keeps them in line with her stern looks and a gun, so she seems like a mother to me! So RawR (r and r) or I will steal Roy's gloves and turn you all to crisps! HAHAHAHA**


	8. Reality Check

**At first you guys will just be like WTH, has her writing gone from decent to awful? Just keep reading and maybe I will give you a cookie!**

* * *

Reality Check

""Mommy!" Furey ran into Hawkeye's arms. "Daddy threatened me!" Riza patted the man's shoulder lovingly, for he was her son, and tried her best to glare at Roy, her love, who was standing there looking innocent because he was.

"What!" Roy argued, "The little leech that is my son there is lying!" Riza pulled out a gun, when all the while Furey was hugging her a little too tightly.

"Furey, off!" She yelled and he jumped away like the obedient dog he is. Riza pointed the gun at Mustang. "Stop tormenting my children!" She yelled and he growled like the wild sexy animal he is.

"I am their father!" He huffed and crossed his muscular arms.

"Well you're one awful father!" Riza yelled and Roy started to cry, but very a manly sob.

"That hurt!" He said and composed himself, going back to his earlier beauty.

"You hurt my heart!" Riza yelled, very sad that it had come to this.

"But wait! I love you!" Mustang called out, trying his best to win back his one and only love.

"You are just scared of losing me!" Riza accused and he sniffled but it was still really hot when he did it.

"Not true!" He cried in agony and Riza just let a few tears fall and put back the gun in its holster.

"Leave me alone!" She sighed, and Mustang looked at the floor sadly.

"If that's what you want.." he said, and being the cooperative man he is, walked off sadly.

"Wait!" Riza said, "I cannot live with my decision! I love you too, more than life itself!" She called out and they ran up to each other and shared a long, steamy and passionate kiss.

The end!"

Mustang put the book down. "And that is my book, I call it Reality. Any questions?" Havoc and Furey just looked at each other while Falman wept quietly and Breda had his hand in a bag of chips.

"Um…. Colonel," Havoc said.

"Yes, you there, my avid fan!" Mustang boomed.

"Don't you think, that was a little outta character?..." Havoc asked and Furey nodded.

"I think Hawkeye would have shot you! And I am not a leech..." He added and Falman nodded while Breda just kept chewing.

"No, she would have proudly confessed her eternal love and devotion for me, duh!" He said and stood up from his previous seat in the rocking chair. "Okay children, that story is my life journey!" Havoc just groaned while Falman dried his tears. They all stood up from where they had been sitting on the colorful carpet.

"Did you really have to make us sit on a rug.. in a circle?" Furey asked, stretching his cramped legs.

Mustang nodded. "It's called a story telling rug, okay son. Sometimes I wonder about you…" He said, looking concerned.

"Look, Colonel, no disrespect… but first off that story is purely fictional, and we are not your children! Second if Lieutenant gets a hold of that she is going to shoot you. And third, that book should be named FICTION!"

…..xXx…..

"So they lived happily ever after while dancing on Mustang's rotting corpse." Hawkeye finished and closed the book. This was met with applause from all the ladies.

"I loved the part where you and Furey stabbed him with hot irons and made him run across burning coals naked, then tripped him!" Sheska said brightly.

"Oh, and when Havoc hung him from the flag pole by his boxers… that was pure genius." Rebecca added.

"Umm, Riza.."

"Yes Al," Riza said.

"Why are I and Brother in the girl's book-club?" Al asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Because we needed 2 more members to rival Mustang's group, and it looks to me like Fullmetal really enjoyed the story." Riza said, gesturing to the sobbing blonde boy.

"I got to cut off his legs until he was shorter than me and put his ignition gloves on a high shelf… why can't it be real?" Ed was looking up at the heavens, hands clasped in a prayer symbol and tears streaming down his face. Al just looked at the other women fearfully.

"Umm, ok…"

* * *

**Lol! As you can tell, neither of them are very good at writing! That's why they leave it to me! RawR if you love Roy or Riza... or both ;), I don't judge!**


	9. Dance With Me

Dance with Me

"Just one dance."

"Not going to happen."

"Please.."

"We are in the middle of the office… can't this wait until a more appropriate time?"

"No, don't make me do the sad face."

"The only thing that face does is disgust me."

"Oh…. Then I will run naked through the corridors screaming I LOVE RIZA HAWKE...!" Riza covered his mouth, he seemed to be oblivious of the looks his team was giving him.

"You wouldn't dare," she hissed and he grinned and started unbuttoning his jacket. "Fine!" Riza chewed her lip cautiously. He was really messing with her this time. Roy got down on one knee and looked up at her. She stared down at him, obviously annoyed.

"Riza Hawkeye, will you do me the honor of a dance?" He asked gallantly and Riza just looked at him. "Please," he whined and Riza heard chuckles coming from her comrades. She groaned and accepted his hand, and immediately he twirled her around a few times. Riza let a smile escape for a few seconds, but sobered up when he turned her to face him. That was about the time Furey decided they needed music, so he pulled a little guitar from underneath his desk and handed it to Havoc. Soon after came the whooping and clapping as Riza was spun around the room and was picked up to be spun over the annoying Colonel's head. Then came Havoc's singing and Roy picked up the pace even more, until they were doing a country variation of the cha-cha. It was actually fun, especially when Roy extended one arm to have her snap back and spin a few times more. It ended finally on Havoc's last note and Mustang swooping her low.

He wouldn't dare. Hawkeye was hyperventilating inside, but she kept a cool mask on. That was until he leaned closer, and closer, and closer until their noses were touching.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare." She spat, staring the little devil right in the eye. And of course he had to. He brushed his lips against hers, and was coming back for another kiss when she hit him on the head with the butt of her gun. He groaned and collapsed to the floor, holding his skull in his hands. She cocked the gun and pointed it at her fellow employees.

"If you EVER speak of this, I will shoot you." She said and kicked Roy in the stomach. "And you! You just couldn't wait could you! I swear next time you try to kiss me in public, I will stab you!" She kicked him again and walked slowly out of the room, gun pointed at her colleagues. She eyed them as she closed the door slowly, "One word, you die!" She said as the door closed completely.

Havoc, Furey, Falman and Breda just looked at each other.

"What just happened?"

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL MY REVIEWERS! LOVE YA! So my question, am I OCC on this? Please RawR!**


	10. Fullmetal Asshole

Fullmetal Asshole

"God! You are such a jerk! Really?!" Winry glared at the blonde man in front of her.

The man sighed and held out a bouquet of roses. Winry felt her eyes fill with tears.

"Flowers goddammit? FLOWERS?" She grabbed the bouquet and threw it to the floor, digging her heel into the red roses and grinding them into the chestnut wood. "That's what I think of your flowers! 4 years… 4 damn years! Not one little peep, and now you strut into my home with FLOWERS?"

Tears slipped down her face as she screamed at the man standing before her. She took in a deep breath of air and let it out shakily. "That's the last time I trust you Fullmetal." She said quietly, he didn't deserve to be called by his true name. "Because all you are is a Fullmetal Asshole." She pushed him out of her house, and slammed the door in his face. She began to cry as she leaned against the door, tears that she had kept inside for 4 years spilling to the floor.

But the next day he was back.

"I told you to leave, that seems like the only thing you are good at!" She screamed. "So go away you Fullmetal Asshole!" Once again he handed her a bouquet of red roses, which she ripped up and threw at him, then pushed him out of the front door again.

But that ass was sure persistent. The next day, he was there.

"Really? What part of _go away_ can't your small mind grasp?" He silently handed her yet another dozen roses, which she threw out the open door, he followed soon after with a well placed kick to the rear. "And stay away! Fullmetal Asshole!"

But she couldn't shake him.

"Shorty! Get the hell of my lawn! I don't want your flowers you Fullmetal Asshole!" She grabbed her trusty wrench and used it to severely injure the roses, then threw them at him while pushing him out of her house.

Every day, the same dozen red roses, not one word spoken from him, just a silent smile and the damn flowers.

"Get away from me you Fullmetal Asshole!" Another bouquet, this time she used the blender.

"I'm going to call the military to report a Fullmetal Asshole stalker!" This time she ripped them apart with her teeth.

"What would Al think if he found out you are harassing me Fullmetal Asshole?" She whacked the roses against the wall until all the petals had fallen off.

"I'm sorry, are you mentally challenged or just a Fullmetal Asshole?" She kicked the roses like a soccer ball and pushed him after them.

He had to give her props. She kept at it for a good month and a half until she finally cracked. It was the silence and the roses and the sadness in his eyes that finally got to her. And she realized, looking at those eyes daily, that this wasn't the same man.

The old Ed would have exploded over every insult, would have shoved those roses down her throat. But this Ed was understanding and almost peaceful. And this Ed was patient and sweet, and she found herself falling in love all over again. Until she couldn't take it.

She opened the door before he could even knock. By know she had his schedule down. He smiled at her and whipped out the roses. She just looked at them, not the roses, but his hands. Calloused but soft, manly but gentle, and working yet still perfect. They were hers, his hands were hers. Then she moved to his arms. Muscled but lean, blonde hairs covered them in a thin blanket. And then his face, a strong jaw, sharp mouth, soft but piercing eyes and framed by silky blonde hair. And she had noticed that not once had he worn it up. This was not the same Ed. This Ed was taller, and stronger…. and this Ed was hers. She grabbed the roses from him and eyed them. All 12, perfectly red with a thin stem and covered with thorns. Beautiful but prickly, perfect but with a twist. Her. She looked up at him with the new understanding and he nodded. She threw the roses off to the side, and pulled him into a hug.

"Ed," She whispered as he held her tightly. He loosened his grip and looked down at her.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, and Winry could feel her heart melting.

"Me too," she whispered and they both smiled. "Me too."

* * *

**o.O I tried my hand at Edwin... did I do okay? I had trouble with this because I really do not like cursing... but it seemed like WWWD (what Winry would do) So please RawR... angsty.. I know :) And Ed is a little OCC, but I made him a little more mature... just seemed right.**


	11. Spa Day

Spa Day.

"Not going to happen Winry," Riza refused.

"Please!" The blonde girl begged, her blue eyes shining.

"I have to stay and protect Mustang. You know that, I can't skip out on my job," Riza said and Winry let out a huff.

"Fine.." she said and then her eyes widened. "What if we dragged Roy with us?" She asked and Riza smiled.

"Seriously? Like he would go to a Spa." She scoffed. "But if you can get him to agree to go, then I will consider your proposal." Winry let a smirk cover her face.

…..xXx…..

"Roy!" Winry sang out in a sing-songy voice.

"Hey Winry!" Roy said with a smile as he greeted the blonde. "How's Fullmetal?"

"As arrogant as ever!" Winry said and Roy smirked.

"Still a pipsqueak?" He asked.

"You know it!" Winry grinned and Mustang let out a chuckle.

"So what was it that you needed?" He asked while obviously staring daggers at the stack of paperwork in front of him.

"What if I told you that I could get you out of work tomorrow, and to a place filled with women?" Winry asked.

"I would say why not today?" Roy said and stood up.

"So you'll go to the Spa with Riza and me tomorrow?" She asked and Roy thought for a second.

"I'm in!" He agreed and Winry let an evil smile cover her face. Take that Riza!

…..xXx…..

"Roy is going," Winry sung as she skipped up to Riza.

"Really?!" Riza said, a little shocked.

"Yep, he said that we actually really wanted to go!" Winry said, stretching the truth a tad bit.

"Oh, well then I guess I have to go right?" Riza said with a sigh, but when Winry skipped off she let a smile cover her face.

…..xXx…..

"No way!" Roy grumbled as he sat in the spa waiting room, surrounded by old ladies in bathrobes and a huge pile of paperwork on his lap. "They set me up!"

* * *

**Fluff! XD. Not exactly done with my temporary writers block. So hope it at least made you grin and say "wow!" **

**So RawR, if yah know what best for yah!**


	12. Flowers and Breakups

Flowers and Break Ups.

"Umm.. Hawkeye. Do you want some flowers? I might have gone overboard when I was at the florists."

"I don't even own a vase, sorry sir,"

"Okay, people are whispering and staring, so get your ass down here so I can make it seem intentional! That's an order, and wear something pretty. If you don't do this, I will never do my paperwork again!" Riza sighed and slammed down the phone. Something pretty?

She rummaged through her closet. It was small and full of military uniforms and a few long skirts. She kept searching until she found a blue box. So he didn't want people to think he was odd, eh?

She pulled on the mini-skirt with ease, it was just her size. Of course, knowing him, he probably went through her stuff to find out. This was what the famous Flame Alchemist had got her for her birthday, a blue miniskirt… joy.

She combed her blonde locks out of her face and sighed. He just HAD to call when it was like the middle of the night. Well, since she already had to get up, why not give the people milling around the streets a show. She didn't exactly own the kind of shirt she needed, so she grabbed one of her black t-shirts and a pair of scissors.

Finally she looked at her masterpiece with loving eyes. Well, actually it disgusted her, but still. Grabbing her black disguise glasses, she pulled them on and flipped her side-braid back into place.

She still had the issue of shoes. A pair of heels would work, but she didn't really own any really high ones. Unless…..

She yanked the pair from under her bed triumphantly. Silly Rebecca, leaving her slutty shoes here.

It was a tight squeeze, but she plowed on, finally squishing her foot into the black heels. She checked her appearance in the mirror. A little makeup, red lipstick, glasses, and she was unrecognizable to anyone, except Mustang that is. The glasses helped a lot, and so did the outfit. Everyone knew she wouldn't be caught dead in those types of clothes.

But tonight was special; she was on a mission to embarrass Roy Mustang. She used a black coat to cover her clothes just long enough to get out of her apartment complex and into her car. And then the fun began.

…..xXx…..

Roy was standing next to his car, the flowers piled around his feet. He could hear all the girls whispering about him, how he was such a weirdo! How rude, he scoffed. Hopefully Riza would be here soon, to take these off his hands. He looked around wildly, where could she be? He had called her a while ago!

A woman started strolling towards him and Roy did a double-take. Who was she? Blonde hair in a loose braid on the side of her head, black glasses and underneath smoky eyes narrowed. Red lips and her clothes, her clothes were amazing. A black shirt that had no shoulders, but straps that hung off her upper arms. It stopped below her bust, and then there was her skirt. It looked exactly like the kind of miniskirts Roy fantasized about.

Wait, a second…. that looked like the one he had sent Hawkeye. And that hair… and those brown eyes. It couldn't be… could it? But Hawkeye would never wear black stiletto heels, much less that ensemble. But on further scrutiny, he determined that was indeed Hawkeye.

She prowled up to him, ignoring the whispers and whistles that came from the people around her. Roy already had a bouquet in hand, and was holding it out to her.

"For you," He said sweetly and she took the flowers, inhaling the sweet scent. Then she wacked him across the face with them. Raising her voice slightly, she yelled at him.

"How could you, Roy Mustang?" She drawled in a convincing country accent. "I just know you cheated on me with that girl from the nearby flower shop!" She stomped her foot and raised her voice even higher. "Why, that's the last time I trust a military dog like you!" She sniffled rather loudly and turned around on her heels, grinning behind the mask of anger she had put on.

"Wait Riza. I didn't. I swear on my grave." He said, trying to stop the boo's that were rising from the crowd of people. Luckily for Roy, Riza went along with it. It wasn't a good day without a little performance.

"Really, do you mean it?" She asked sweetly and then shook her head. "But that's what you said last time! Then I caught you in a lip-lock with the one of the Receptionists!" She said, drawing out the western accent she had adopted for the time being. She heard the crowd gasp and let a small smile escape for a second.

"That was a mistake!" He said and got down onto his knees. "I swear to you, you are the only one I love. Look, I even got you your favorite flowers!" He said gesturing to the pile of various buds. Riza gasped.

"You, love me?" She asked and he nodded. Riza looked out of the corner of her eye and saw a familiar blonde boy walking by. "Well, I can't say the same. I love Fullmetal!" She jogged over to the short boy and grabbed his arm. Ed looked from her to Mustang, to her again, and just kept walking, Riza now his arm candy.

Mustang stood there, heartbroken as he was patted on the back by random strangers.

"What the hell was that?" He murmured out loud.

* * *

**I couldn't resist. Really. This was FUNNNNN to write. So RawR pwease!**


	13. The Words I Said

The Words I Said

"Sir." She said and dropped the paperwork on his chestnut desk with a thump.

"Riza," He looked up at her with tired eyes. She glared at him and then stomped out of the room. He wasn't the only tired one, she hadn't slept well either. In fact… she had cried herself to sleep.

She stormed down the hall, tears threatening to fall. Good for nothing….. Demanding….. Needy. She would show that bastard she wasn't any of those.

"Grandpa." She said to the Fuhrer as she barged in his office. "I want a transfer. Now." Grumman looked up at her.

"Why not," he said humorously.

…..xXx…..

Where the hell was Hawkeye. Furey knew he wasn't the only one who noticed the disappearing act of the first lieutenant. Hell, Mustang was going nuts. The day before, he had burst into song and used the paperwork as confetti. CONFETTI!...

Furey suspected the superior officer was going bananas for a while now, but not to this extent. He had obviously not slept in days.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!" Roy burst out of his office and Furey winced. Not again.

"Sir, calm down." Havoc tried but Roy, with crazy eyes, stared the man down with fingers poised to snap. Furey needed to do something about this or they would all be screwed… royally. "We don't know," Havoc said and Roy rolled his eyes and inched closer.

"I know you know!" He said. "Tell me or else." Furey knew it was now or never.

"She is in the cafeteria." He lied and Roy went full sprint out of the office. Furey chose this time to run as fast as he could to Grumman's office.

"SIR!" Furey yelled as he stumbled in. The man looked up at Furey, perplexed.

"Yes?" He asked, pushing up his glasses.

"Mustang sir, he has gone…. Physco." Furey explained. The Fuhrer nodded.

"I see, why?"

"It is Hawkeye sir. We are unaware of her coordinates. She has been missing for over a week." Furey said and Grumman widened his eyes.

"Oh. You haven't heard? Riza Hawkeye has been transferred to Brigs, per her request."

…xXx…..

It had been 1 year since she had left them. And now, on the train back home, she was still thinking about her actions. Why had she done that? Maybe she overreacted. But the words he had said to her were unforgettable…

xXx

"Damn Riza! Do you ever stop?" He asked, the hint of a joke and something else in his voice. She shook her head.

"You can leave when you finish the paperwork. Just a few more sheets and you will be done…" she prodded and he sighed.

"Well you can go home," he said and again she shook her head.

"I don't trust you to finish these alone. Plus, what if something happens. I need to be ready."

"Yeah right." Mustang grumbled. "Like you have before?" She in-took sharply.

"Was that an accusation?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Oh no…. it just seems that whenever I get hurt.. it is because of you." He said and stood up, fury blazing in his normally understanding eyes. "Damn Riza, you don't protect me, you hurt me. You act all high and mighty. Put really, you are just a worthless killer like the rest of us." He spat and leaned closer to her. She recognized the smell rising off from him.

"Have you been drinking?" She asked and he laughed.

"So needy. Have you done this, no don't do that, that's wrong. What the hell. You aren't my mother and you definitely aren't someone I like to listen to." She looked at him with wide eyes as his words sunk in.

"You are just a filthy killer. Like the rest of us. You are trash, a murderer." He spat and she shook her head.

"You are wrong!" She cried out, holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

"No, you are good for nothing. You can't even keep me safe!" He yelled at her and a few tears slipped down her face. "See, you act all demanding and tough, but on the inside you are just a sobbing little girl. Alone in the dark!" He cawed and glared at her with madness. "You can leave now!" He yelled and she let a sob escape her lips and ran out into the hall, tears streaming down her face as his words pierced her heart. Roy let out a sigh and grinned. "Oops," he said and pulled out the large half empty bottle of Brandy that he had hid beneath his desk. "I screwed up again Maes." He laughed and took another swig of the burning liquid.

xXx

So she was back. She actually liked it at Brigs, and had made… friends?... with Oliver Armstrong. But Riza missed her team. And now she was running home again.

….

He was hand in hand with this week's girl. Mandy? Maria? He didn't remember.

"Okay, I will be back soon," she yelled over the loud noise of the train station.

"Okay!" Roy shouted back and pecked the blonde on the lips. From this close he could imagine it was someone else he was kissing….

…

She had walked off the train to be met with a couple kissing, blocking her way. There were literally right outside the train door. And she really needed to go get Black Hayate from Grumman.

"Excuse me!" She yelled and the two broke away. Not even looking at the couple she mumbled a thank you and heaved her bag out the Train, making her way through the crowd.

….

Roy froze. Was that really… her? She had been right there. He knew it. That blonde hair, brown eyes looking at her watch, long skirt and turtleneck. He waved his temporary girlfriend off and trailed the hurrying woman through the crowd. She stopped for a second to look at a rack of earrings and he chose that opportunity to place his hand on her arm. She looked up and brown met black.

"Riza?" He asked at the same time she said "Roy." Her eyes flashed with hurt and betrayal before she lowered her gaze.

"I heard you are Fuhrer now." She said, glaring at the ground. Congrats." She tried to escape but her grabbed her hand and pulled her back to face him. She kept her eyes on the ground and he grasped her chin is his hands.

"Look at me Riza." He directed and she shook her head.

"Damn Riza! Look at me. I have spent a year worrying about you and thinking I would never see you again. Hell, I would have gone after you except Grumman refused to allow me to. I missed you, more than you know!" He said with soft eyes and she slowly raised hers to meet his.

The first thing she noticed was the circles. It looked like he hadn't slept in ages. And the wrinkles that covered his forehead. Those weren't happy wrinkles, they were frown lines. Then his eyes themselves. Hurt, pain, sorrow, guilt and love flashed through the ebony whirlpool. She couldn't help but be lost in the night-sky in front of her. She let out a sob and buried her face in his chest while he stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry," he murmured over and over. "I am so sorry."

* * *

**Least this one had a semi happy ending. Been feeling angsty. So gonna take it out on my stories. RawR pwease!"**


	14. The Woman in Black

The Woman in Black

The woman strolled down the aisle, an older man accompanying her. Her fiancée waited near the altar, ebony eyes narrowed at the approaching woman. But as soon as the look came, it passed as a smile stretched over his handsome features. She strolled down, the white dress clumping behind her. Low cut, it complimented her and emphasized her great figure.

The Military officials in the rows looked joyful, all except the group at the front, the woman noted. Maybe they were just afraid of losing some of their master's attention, she decided. Her bridesmaids huddled excitedly at the front. All were jealous and happy that their friend was soon to be the wife of the Fuhrer, she would imagine that much. She finally released her accompanier's arm and took her place to the left of her dark-haired groom. He smiled at her, although he could not see her features behind the white veil. Her blonde hair peeked out from top of the hairpiece, the curls loosely cascading down her neck.

He raised the veil and looked into the blue eyes of the woman he was about to marry. She smiled back at him, batting her heavily made-up eyelashes as he gave her a small grin.

She knew why he had picked her, she was beautiful. Trim and slender body, feminine curves and soft features. Not cut like the women of the military. Rosy cheeks, pale pink lips and wide sapphire eyes... beautiful and flawless features. She knew that any man would die to have her in their grasp, but she only settled for the best. And the best was the handsome and powerful Fuhrer.

He looked past her for a second; a sad smile graced his lips. She turned to see where he was looking, nothing was there except for the wall monument. It was in remembrance of that one woman, the blonde officer that had died a few years back. It was the day after her fiancée had become Fuhrer, though he wasn't in a relationship with her back then. She had seen a picture of the military officer, kind of looked like herself, except for the eyes that is….

…..

The Priest took his place in front of the two, noticing the groom's eyes. The look of a haunted fellow, the Pastor noted as he began the ceremony. The woman on the other hand, was cheery eyed. He recognized those eyes anywhere. The eyes of the loud and preppy women that gathered in crowds with their handbags. He knew the type of woman she was by her voice, and her choice of Bridesmaids.

…..

They finished the vows, the man holding out her ring.

"I take Sarah Lilac as my lawfully wedded wife." The man stated in an emotionless voice. The Priest sighed; those eyes had seen more than they should at his young age. As the couple sealed their fate with a kiss, the man glanced over the blondes shoulder, near the shadowed window. The Priest followed his glance and his heart jumped.

There stood a woman waiting, a twisted smile on her lips, and a blood red rose in her hands. The dress reached the floor with thin folds of black sheen fabric. It cascaded past her waist and turned transparent, like the reaper itself. She was fully covered, from her collar to her fingertips and to her toes. Her blonde hair was held on her head by a clip, curls falling past her ears. Her brown eyes had flecks of gray as she just watched the man. The man in a trance pulled away from his wife, still looking at the woman. The Priest couldn't look away either. The.. thing's… smile widened, revealing sharp teeth as she raised a black clad hand and gestured with one nail. She mouthed to the groom. Come.

The Priest blinked as he heard shrieks of horror. He looked toward the wedded people before him and gasped.

The man, the groom, the Fuhrer had pulled away from his wife and collapsed onto the ground. The black clad woman was no longer there in the shadows, but as the Pastor looked at the ceiling above the dead man, he saw the two lovers wrapped in a kiss, floating through the air. The looks of sadness gone and the twisted smiled disappeared, leaving a radiation of peace. The Pastor shook his head and joined the panic of Military officers. He must have been hallucinating.

Only the front row of 4 men stayed in place, sad smiles on their lips as the glanced to the heavens above. When the Fuhrer was pronounced dead minutes later, they all sighed, but felt at peace, happy their friends had finally found love… in death.

* * *

**Like I said. Haven't been in the best of moods lately. So RawR,, and help me get outta this depressing slump :P.**


	15. Black Roses

Black Roses

He kneeled before the grave, roses in his hands. Silent tears dripped down his face as he read the inscription for the thirtieth time this month.

Why did it have to be this way? They had been in love. First the loss of his best friend, and years later the loss of his lover. He had even bought a ring.

The shadowed man let out a laugh. Who would have thought? Riza Hawkeye, the best sniper in Amestris and the one woman as tough as nails… taken out by a burning building.

He still dreamed about her. Her voice, laugh, brown eyes and smile. The little things they would banter about and end in grins, or a gun pointed to Roy's head.

The ring. He fingered the velvet box in his pocket. If he had just planned it one day earlier. Then they would have gone out to a nice dinner, ending with his kneeling on the worn park path, flashing the handmade creation and saying the words he had dreamed.

In a trance he drew out the box and knelt in the dirt. "Riza Hawkeye, will you marry me?" He said with a whisper and broke out into laughter as he flipped open the case with a flourish. Collapsing into tears as chuckles escaped his lips, finally letting the dam break on the 4th year anniversary of her death.

"Rest in Peace," he choked out. "Rest in damn peace."

* * *

**:(. This hurt to write. But I feel angstly. So yeah... RawR**


	16. The Rain

The Rain

**Tears so bitter,**

**Tears of sorrow.**

**Tears of today and tears of tomorrow.**

**Can one ever escape the fate? That will be caused from that bitter day?**

**Is it the song that rings in the man's head? Will it be the one to drop him dead?**

**He brought those flowers to her grave. Reminded him of the girl he could have saved.**

**The one with the flowing hair of gold. The big brown endless eyes so cold.**

**The barrel of the gun the killer held. Rested against her forehead as she said farewell.**

**The trigger pressed in slow motion. The words they had spoken filled with devotion.**

**His now cold eyes as he waved goodbye. To meet his beloved in the silver sky.**

**R.I.P. Riza & Roy Mustang. May they meet again in heaven.**

Tears fell from the 10 people's eyes as they saw the grave finally be finished. After the tragic incident that had killed Riza Mustang 2 years ago, her husband had finally died from a broken heart. The gravestone had been engraved with the second half of the poem. They would now find each other in heaven.

Slowly the two brothers and their wives walked away from the tomb, hand in hand. Then following came the newer couple. The blonde man and the dark haired woman with a mole underneath her left eye. That left the 4 variety of men standing in the pouring rain.

"Shit," one of them said as his cigarette died down.

After a pause another spoke up.

"Roy used to hate the rain." They all nodded.

"Indeed he did."

* * *

**Felt like a poem. I will get back to my cheerful ones so don't worry. RawR please!**


	17. Mistakes Can Hurt

Mistakes Can Hurt

She couldn't believe it! The Fuhrer, Roy Mustang, had asked her out! She was just doing her usual job, selling roses on the sidewalk when he had strolled up. There was a rumor going around that he was dating some Blonde military officer, but obviously not. So here they were, sitting in a small café, eating pasta and breadsticks.

He was sweet, kind, funny and a perfect gentleman. When they were done not only did he pay, but he opened the door for her on the way out. Then he asked her if she would like to take a walk in the park.

Now, under the stars, hand in hand they walked. Passing trees and flowers in bloom. The only light from the moon and the far away street lights. But it everything was visible. He stopped her in front of small pond, paying no attention to the people walking the paths around them, and lightly kissed her.

She felt her heart swoon, until they heard a gasp. She looked up, along with Roy, and a woman was visible. She was wearing a long skirt and a black turtleneck, blonde hair covered her shoulders. Her hand covered her mouth and her big brown eyes were filled with tears. She had a dog leash in one hand and a puppy growled at Roy. Then the woman took off running and the Fuhrer ran a hand through his hair.

"Damn," he said and took after the woman, leaving the girl to follow in the shadows. Curiosity bit at her shoulders so she stayed in hearing range as she followed them. The man stopped at a small and quaint house, and knocked on the door. It was flung open to reveal a furious woman, who threw a box filled with clothes and some other things at Roy.

"Get the hell away from me!" She screamed and slammed the door in his face, and the Fuhrer picked up the box with a sigh.

"Look Riza," he said loudly and knocked on the door away. A muffled response came for in the house.

"Just because we get in a short fight gives you no right to cheat on me!" The woman screeched and then the sound of something breaking. "I hate you! I'm guessing this wasn't the first time! 5 years Roy Mustang, is that all that 5 years means to you?" Came the screaming again and the sound of something breaking was heard again. "Fuck you!" Again the noise of shattering glass.

"Come on Riza," Roy yelled again and the sounds of loud sobs came from behind the door.

"Get the hell away!" The woman screamed again and the door was flung open. A silver gun rested in her hands. The girl crouching in the bushes gasped. Was that crazy bitch going to shoot her date? But the woman just threw the gun at the Fuhrer.

"I quit!" She yelled and slammed the door again. Roy sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You're the one who cheated on me first!" He yelled through the door. "I saw you eating dinner with some blonde man!"

"You dumbass!" Came the response. "That was my cousin!" She yelled, her voice muffled by the door. Roy's face turned white and his mouth curved down into a grimace.

"Oh," he said. The girl in the bushes sighed. This needed to change. She stood up and walked over to Roy.

"Amanda," he stuttered and she smiled.

"Roy, just be honest. Tell that bitch you love me. Don't try and defend yourself to her." She said with a yawn and Roy looked at her dumbstruck.

"What?" He asked. "I don't love you. I just went on a date with you." Amanda glared at him and shoved him.

"No, you love me!" She yelled and the door was flung open, revealing the woman with another gun.

"Miss, I have to ask you to get your filthy hands off the Fuhrer," she said and Amanda squealed and ran. Roy smiled and Riza huffed.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Nope," and the poor door was slammed for the 4th time that night.

"Damn."

* * *

**Angst with a bit of a happy ending... RawR... :)**


	18. Unneeded Feelings

Unneeded Feelings

I cannot help but wonder. What it would be like to live with the man of my dreams? The man with the sparkle in his eyes, the one filled with pride. We could dance all night, swept off my nimble feet in our grace. We could embrace, for that is the future I seek. But alas, that is not the case now or ever. Damn the word, love, and these strong feelings of mistrust. Not for him, yet for me.

I love him. My soul rings out. I love him. Does he see the way I feel, is there even the option of returning the feeling? I love him. The man I cannot have. For I must protect him, and if I admit I love him it will only hurt us both. For the last thing I can do is hart him intentionally. And if I take hold of these feelings that will be the outcome.

So now I will watch and wait. I will look over as I see him with the others, and I will wait to shed the tears. Wait until I am out of sight for them to dribble down my cheeks. Because I love the man, the man I cannot love.

* * *

**This was written by me first, then my friend fixed it and I improved it more. So if you have seen it on TheFlashingLight's stories then know I do have her permission.**


	19. Leaving

Leaving

As I stare up at you, your perfect expression melts my heart. That shocked, surprised, happy and confused look you give me, warms my insides.

It warms my heart because it isn't of disgust. It is of the friendly love, I can tell. I can see that flicker of love, and in that second that you had returned my affections. So for now, you can try to hide it, and I am glad I can leave you with that.

So I will wave goodbye, and I will tell you good luck as I board that train bound for far far away. And I will smile, smile like my heart isn't aching and breaking. And I will laugh, I will laugh at what I have done to us. I have taken what we had and messed with it. Corrupted it even.

And I will cry, later, when no one is watching. Because I cannot forgive myself. For letting you get away that easily.

So my love, take my feelings, and press them to your chest. Take my love and hold it dearly. Because you can drop that innocent façade now. I will watch you as it sinks in. That I have loved you all along.

So take this tiny bit of myself, that I can give. And later, after you think, really think, you will realize. That that wasn't a kiss of friendship, or a goodbye kiss of a friend. That was my feelings, poured out. And now, as you lie awake with her asking, asking what is wrong, you will lie. You will tell her nothing, you will lie through your teeth. Because hopefully, you respect me that much.

So let me live my life, let me get away. Let me go, and forget the second that I even kissed you. Forget those feelings I slipped in while you weren't watching. How I sneaked them in through the disguise of friendship, how I also lied to myself.

So have a good life, my dear. Have a wonderful, beautiful, picture perfect life with her. You deserve her, that uncorrupted woman who has never seen the light of battle. The picture of perfection, the picture of what I call innocence and youth. As opposed to me, the battle scared and burnt woman who has been merely a friend. So remember me, and don't try to hide from my feelings. And let yours go.

Oh don't act surprised, I know you have a few buried deep. But I want you to be able to let go of those, and give her all of you. So now, a night before your wedding, I hope you know. That I won't be there. I won't be near. I will be on a train, bound for a new life.

I know I will never love, and I will never marry. Hell, I will live forever me and my darling Hayate. Just us, somewhere cold with a gun and a few rounds. With firewood, lanterns and gloves. Scarfs, snow and late night romance reading.

And remember me, that woman, that woman who would hide a smile at your antics. That woman who loved the tough, burnt, weak you. That woman that loved you for your mistakes and flaws. I hope one day you can open up to her like you have me.

So finally, goodbye my love.

These steps feel cold even through my boots, and the train whistle is echoing through my brain. And I still look through that crowd, for you. I still can't help but wish you would come running through the bustle of people, and sweep me off my feet. But I cannot let my fantasies run wild. And now, this leather seat and bag clutched to my chest, feels like knives on my skin. Because it is happening, I am leaving.

This is courage, my love, this is my true bravery and sacrifice. I am not running away, I am leaving for you. No longer will you be torn. You love her, and she is the only one for you. I see that look in her eyes.

And these snow banks the train rushes past remind me of you too. The cold perfection, the beauty of nature. And I swear I can hear barks from the cargo hold, my puppy upset as well. We both don't want to leave you, but we must.

And even now, as the train comes to a stop, and I grab my suitcase and my Hayate, I still think of you.

Of your smile, or your tenderness and of your pure loyalty. Of that love that I wish was for me.

Goodbye. Goodbye. I tell myself it over and over. And now, in this hotel room with a thin layer of dust over the dresser and the cold seeping into my bones, I still think of goodbyes.

Have a nice life, my dearest. Have a nice love, and remember , you are the only one for me. Remember, I love you forever. Goodbye, my Roy Mustang, my knight. And goodbye to the Riza that secretly fawned over you. I am retired, from following you. I am finally at peace.

And no, I am not gone from this world yet. I am going to live in the cold, make friends and grow old. I am going to be at peace knowing I gave you a chance. The chance to live with your beautiful fiancée and not be held back.

Goodbye.

Forever.

* * *

**This is the last installment of Counter Attack. I love you all, my wonderful followers and favoriters who are amazing! Also a special thanks to those who reviewed. I would go through and list all your names, but I don't think that would symbolize how inspirational you all are!**

**So, I hope this was a good chapter. Personally I think it is my best. It reflects how I think Riza is now and forever a martyr.**

**Anyways, I hope I didn't make you cry too much. And on a lighter note, I have some updates and exciting things to share!**

**I am also proud to announce my new contest. I am updating my stories according to Fav plus Follows. So The one with the most favs and follows is updated sooner, and I already have up until feb 25th planned. Every week, one of my stories will be updated. Also, if I get enough PMs about a certain story, I will be willing to update sooner, possibly. Maybe switch a few dates around. So the contest you ask, well, the story with the most favs and follows gets updated once a month. So far, it is Meeting Again, another one of my Yullens (D. Gray Man). I also have all the dates the rest of my stories will be updated on my profile.**

**After feb 25th, I will be starting all over, and making another list of dates for the stories that remain, so the order may change. Remember, I may update before the placed day, that is just the LAST DAY I can update. This is for all my followers sakes.**

**Here is a list of upcoming updates for the month of November:**

That's Not the Truth **11/5**

Controlled **11/14**

The Last Battle **11/19**

Witness Protection **11/26**

**So here you go, I hope this will stop all the complaints about my lack of updates. For a complete list of ALL my stories and their dates, just click on my name :)**

**Remember, if you are wary and it is the last day I have set myself for a certain story, feel free to go ahead and send me a violent threat. I am all good with that. If you are confused, review with your question and/or PM me, and I will reply in a 24 hour timespan.**

**OH! And I WILL NOT BE posting any NEW stories until I have completed at least one. So it is like an eye for an eye, ish. So unless you really want be to be the first to read one of the new things I have been working on, don't worry about any more interruptions. And if lets say you do want to read one of them, PM me and I will send you the first chapter of one that you choose. That way you all can give me an opinion if it is even worth pursueing.**

**So sorry about the really long authors note, and I hope you enjoyed this chappy. If so, or if you have any complaints, feel free to click that little review button and tell me. I don't know about other authors, but reviews make me feel all warm and gooey inside.**

**And this doesn't mean I won't have any more one-shots out about RoyRiza, just not on this story!**

**So I love you all, everyone, even my guests. Adios!**


End file.
